This invention relates to a pair of scissors and particularly to a pair of scissors incorporating a pencil sharpener.
Scissors and pencil sharpeners are essential implements for children during their manual training, for office personnel during routine procedures and for those who engage in finearts, such as cut-out and paste design, drawing, sculpturing etc. Typical scissors are simply constituted of a pair of pivoted elongated planar members each having a looped handle and a cutting edge to shear thin sheets such as paper, cloth etc. Therefore, for shearing and pencil sharpening, both the scissors and sharpener should be in hand for convenient use.